Athletes often want to follow their performance in various ways. One way to follow the exercise is to measure muscle signals using electrodes. Surface electromyography (sEMG) is a technique for measuring electrical activity produced by skeletal muscles. EMG detects electrical potential generated by muscle cells, and the measured signal is called an electromyogram. However, there do not exist good ways to guide the training accurately enough.
There is, therefore, a need for a solution that provides an improved way to implement the measurements and analysis of muscle signals for the purpose of guiding exercise.